


Batman

by midnightcas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Derek, Beginning of an unmade series, DEREK IS OBLIVIOUS, Derek Hale Takes Care of Stiles Stilinski, Derek Has Issues, Derek cares about Stiles, Derek is Derek, Derek is a Softie, Drabble, Episode: s03e15 Galvanize, Eternal Sterek, Everyone's alive, Flashback, Fluff, Happy Stiles, Hugs, Lydia is Perfect, M/M, Memories, No Sex, POV Derek, Pre-Slash, Protective Derek, Sneaky Derek, Stiles, Stiles Uses A Baseball Bat, Stiles' Bat, Stiles' Birthday, Teen Wolf Season 3a, The Pack, kind of, pre-Sterek - Freeform, sterek, stiles birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightcas/pseuds/midnightcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Stiles' Birthday. And since Derek's been forced by the girls to hand over the Loft, he has to go. But birthday's mean presents. And Derek has no idea what to actually get Stiles--since according to Lydia just hosting the party at his humble abode is not enough. It takes a while, but then he finally knows exactly what to get him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batman

**Author's Note:**

> Um, so there isn't really much of a point to this, I just had the thought. I hope you enjoy the kind of vague, detail-less, drabble. And the fact that it kind of defines 'plot-less' and my worst day of writing all at the same time. Good luck x

It had been Stiles’ birthday. God help them all.

* * *

 

Scott had promised to take him for pizza downtown and Lydia would meet them at the town ice cream shop later, so they could have their ‘guy time’.

This gave Allison and Isaac enough time to set everything else up for the party. The _surprise_ party that Stiles had apparently wanted since he was eight. But with his mother’s medical issues, they hadn’t the time. Now he was turning _eighteen_ , and the Sheriff and Scott wanted to throw him the small party that he had always wanted. Of course, because there was no where else available, it was being held in Derek’s loft. He, obviously, fussed over it until Scott told him their reasoning. When he has dropped the 'it's for Stiles' line, he had only grunted and made it very clear that he wasn’t going to help set up or clean up. Lydia agreed to the conditions and then, of course, demanded one of her own: That day when they’d all show up to decorate: That he’d leave.

“Didn’t you buy him a present yet?” Isaac had asked, carrying a large box.

Derek remembered being a bit baffled, "No. I was supposed to buy him a present?”  
“Uh, yeah,” Erica rolled her eyes, holding up a small bag that _apparently_ contained a present.  
“Isn’t this enough of a present?”  
“What?”  
“The party? Having it here?”  
“Oh," Lydia had hummed in mock surprise, "Did you pay for the food?” she challenged.  
“No?”  
“Send out invites?”  
“No.”  
“Get the streamers?”  
“Streamers?”  
“Order the cake? Buy balloons? Find a place to have the party? Construct a plan?”  
Derek just stared at her before he grabbed his jacket and left the loft.  
“Alright guys, balloons will be here in 20 minutes, cake in 30 and where is Jackson--”

 

Derek walked down the emptying sidewalks, at a total loss. He was contemplating calling Scott to ask what he should get him, when he caught sight of who else but Scott and Stiles waving frantically at him out the diner window. He let out a huff as he pressed his lips together and gave a half wave back. He continued on. Three minutes later he received a text from Stiles.

_i just saw u! :p_

He could add the exclamation point, but not capitalize the ‘I’. Derek pocketed the phone and sighed. He shut his eyes in frustration as he remembered that he wouldn’t be returning home to a quiet, peaceful loft, but to one filled with hormonal, smelly teenagers. He tried to recall who would be there. Jackson and Danny would, of course Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Lydia, Scott and Allison. Cora had called to say that she’d come. A girl called Caitlyn. The Sheriff, Melissa McCall, Argent. Peter, he was _sure_ would be there. He had a very confused softspot for Stiles. Ethan and Aidan. He hoped that would be it.

Thinking back on it, he realized how far they had all come within the year. Less than a month ago they had been battling with the twins in the hospital and Jennifer had--

That was it. That’s the one. He had looked up after hearing a child screaming and had caught sight of it and his sight seemed to match his exact thoughts. That was Stiles’ present. He didn’t know why he didn’t think of it before. For the first time that day, he smiled...and wandered into the store.

 

Derek had took his time picking the perfect gift and by the time he had gotten back to his loft, the party had already started. Apparently he had missed Stiles’ and Cora’s excited reunion, the two had always gotten along suspiciously well, Stiles’ reaction to it all, and cake. They were now all sitting around telling stories about childhood, seeing who could top one another or embarrass the other more. The parents and others had left, only leaving Jackson, Lydia, Scott, Allison, Erica, Isaac, Boyd, Cora and Stiles. This wasn’t a party. This was the pack. The family.

“Derek!” Isaac called fondly.  
The whole room turned to face him, all smiling. After a few moments, everyone went back to what they were doing. Because they understood too, that this was normal. This was okay. Just them.  
Stiles and Cora had their heads together, looking through pictures on Cora’s phone, while the others continued talking.  
“Um, Happy Birthday.”  
They all glanced over at Derek, surprised, and they all paused a moment when Stiles’ heart skipped a beat.  
“Th-thank you!”

They ignored it. It could have, and would have, been passed off for unwanted attention, embarrassment, surprise or nervousness. If it had been any other werewolf detecting this, it would have been passed off, if they hadn’t known any better…...but they did.

Cora just pulled him in tighter and went on to explain how her friends helped save wild dogs and the irony of it all. She quickly exchanged a look with Derek before she peered down at the screen.

 

After another few hours, they all began to filter out. First it was Isaac, Boyd, and Erica, who were staying over Erica’s for the night. They had invited the others who all politely declined, admitting they had enough of each other's company for the night. The night had ended out with some healthy bickering between the group, ending with an agreement for an ‘until next time’. After them it had been Lydia, Allison and Jackson, leaving Scott and Stiles and Cora, who had retired to her room after Scott had announced that if they didn’t leave soon, he wasn’t going to make it through both of the _Chris Pine Star Treks._ Stiles had agreed and got up from the couch.

After a second of searching, Stiles spoke. “Ah, Scott, I’ll meet you out there. I can’t find my coat. Don’t open any of my presents either!”

After a few minutes of looking around, Stiles stood up and grabbed his heart frantically.

“You-scared-the shit out of me.”  
“Me?” Derek asked surprised. He had been there the whole time.  
“Yeah. I forgot you were there. Oh my God.”  
After a moment, Derek sighed.  
“Is it red?”  
“Is what red?”  
“Your jacket?”  
“Yeah!”  
“It’s literally right by the door Stiles,” he said, closing his eyes.  
“Oh! Oh my God. Thank you! My Dad would’ve killed me!”

He went to leave before turning around.

“Oh! Um, thank you. For um, letting them throw my party here. I really appreciate it.”  
“Hm.”  
“So, um, yeah. See you.”  
“Stiles!”  
“Yep?”  
“I uh--got you something.”  
“Really? You didn’t have to.”  
“I wanted to,” he shrugged as he reached behind the chair.

He held it out to Stiles and looked into his eyes in search of any thought or emotion. Because while most people gave away their thoughts with their heartbeat, Stiles held all his emotion in his eyes. After a second of nothing, he broke out in a grin and his heart raced with joy, or so Derek hoped. And instead of taking it from him, Stiles ran right at him. Derek fought every instinctive muscle in his body not to move away. He wrapped both arms tightly around Derek’s torso and buried his face into his shirt.

“Thank you so much! I love it!”  
After they separated, Derek spoke.  
“Yeah, well, your wooden one was a piece of crap--  
“She was not!”  
He raised an eyebrow, causing Stiles to clutch the new silver bat closer to himself.  
"And any other type of weapon was out of the question without proper training.”  
“Thank you!” he cried again, giving Derek one last hug, “This has got to be the best birthday present ever. I’ll bring it everywhere and fight crime and save all your sorry werewolf asses. And oh my God, thank you!”

Derek let out a huff of air as he smiled while Stiles gallivanted around the loft as if it were a lightsaber.  
“Alright, I gotta go! I’ll see you tomorrow!”

 

* * *

 

The flood of memories had come solely from touching the bat.

As soon as he had smelled Stiles, he knew something was wrong. Sure, it smelt like fear and anxiousness and everything it should never have smelt like. But there was just something wrong with it. It was Stiles alright, but as if something, just one thing were out of place. Derek closely followed the skid marks on the floor to the machine.

“Is that a baseball bat?”

He couldn’t help it. He had been quick to correct:  “It’s _Stiles’_ bat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for suffering through =)
> 
> Comments? Questions? Prompts?


End file.
